


My Sweet Love (Happy Sugar Life AU: BNHA/MHA EDITION)

by CherryCelly01



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Happy Sugar Life - Freeform, Happy Sugar Life Au, M/M, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Minor Character Death, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Everyone, Minor Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Obsessive Midoriya Izuku, Other, Possessive Behavior, Quirkless, Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku - Freeform, Yandere Midoriya Izuku, everyone is quirkless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCelly01/pseuds/CherryCelly01
Summary: A candy can't be favorable without sugar. It can't be sugary without flavorables that makes us crave for it. That craving we have... its call love right? Its nice and sweet like the maple cinnamon syrup or like one of those pieces of starball candies. My love is perfectly sweet because.. I met a certain boy who has ¢ђลиφэ мý ℓเƒэ. A certain boy I иэ√эя ever will be эмρ†ýэ∂ on. He's my sweet love and  เ ρя๏мเรэ †๏ ρя๏†э¢† ђเм ƒ๏яэ√эя and ever.....ʇɹɐd sn oρ ɥʇɐəρ ||ıʇ.....Author's Note:This is a fictional story! Please do not report for no reason what so ever! Also! All characters are legal age! There is also no smut! Just only hints of maturity! Nothing else! Thank you for reading this! Have a good day or night friends
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue- A Feeling up Sweets

A lovely and brightful day was shining through the LOV cafe. A certain greenette was cleaning and taking orders that costumers wanted. Along with cooking as well.

"Hey sir! Can I please get a strawberry parfait with a sprinkle of cookies'n cream?"

"On it!"

The guys in the cafe who were his coworkers huddled a bit and whispered to one another.

"Say Midoriya is so cool right?"

"Yeah! I mean he's also pretty too!"

"Bet all the girls likes him."

Midoriya overheard them then turns towards their direction and smiles angelicly. Which swoon the guys oddly. He continues to do his work and helping out one another.

_**Later....** _

Midoriya was done cleaning up and went to the lockers to change into his regular clothes. As he was about to change, his "friend" Kirishima glomps and hugs him from behind.

"Miiido! Wanna go mess around with girls again?"

"Huh? Why would I do that when I already have fallen in love?"

"There you go off ranting about your lover! I mean when are we gonna meet her?" Kirishima frowns a bit.

Midoriya thought then giggles. "I don't think their ready yet." He smiles softly.

After changing and chatting, Midoriya went to go do his other part time job. Which was another cafe named UA Bouquet. He enters in and heads straight to the locker room then changing out of his normal clothes again. As he was changing out, another of his "friend" had come up to him.

"Evening Midoriya!"

The electric blonde haired male with a small thunder black highlight and fair skin wearing the causual uniform waves at him.

"Evening Kaminari." Midoriya greeted back at him as he fixes his messy green hair.

" _Today on! I'm going to work hard and get back to Shou soon!_ " He thoughted to himself as he gotten ready to start up second half of his shift.


	2. Sweetness 1- Semi Bitter Sweetness

Midoriya was getting ready to do his normal daily uniform. He desperately wanted to finish his job and head back home to be with his beloved Shouto. As he was getting ready, Yaoyurozu opens up the door to him and tapped the greenette's shoulder.

"Hey Midoriya? Can I talk to you?" She asks him.

"Hm? Sure."

Midoriya finishes putting on his uniform then follows after Yaoyurozu. As she was leading him alone, they stop in the hallway near the manger's office was. Little did they know, the manger was next door.

"So what is it Yaochan?"

"Please go out with me."

The black ravenette girl confess and smiles, hoping that he would return the feelings back. Midoriya stood there silently and fiddled with his shirt a bit. He smiles then grabs her hands to reassure her.

"I'm sorry Yaochan but... I already have someone that I'm in love with and they're already someone who is in my heart forever and always."

Yaoyurozu was surprised then smiles in understanding. "Okay, I understand."

After that, they both went as friends and coworkers. Midoriya continues to clean and serve then goes to the storage room to put away the broom and dust pan. As he was making his way there, he paused then moved back to peak and see his manger and Yaoyurozu going into the office alone together. It was really suspicious. 

By next day, everyone was gathered and had their payday in. Everyone had the same amount, all except for Midoriya.

"Everyone should each have the same amount and thank you very much for your hard work everyone!" The manger who had black hair and some piercings smiles and claps his hands in happiness and glee.

He read his pay check and saw an error. He knows that he had been working hard and should have gotten the same amount as everyone. The greenette raises his hand.

"Mister Dabi sir, I think my payment was cut off. I'm sure it was a mi-"

"I'm sure its not a mistake. Also thanks to you, Yaoyurozu was very heart broken and didn't quite feel well."

Everyone started to whisper and were kind of worried for her. Midoriya puts his hand down and looks to the ground and darken his eyes a bit.

"Since she can't join us for a while, Midoriya would you kindly work on the late shifts to make up for her work?"

"But we-"

"We do, now then! Everyone lets get back to work."

Dabi pauses to see Midoriya's humiliating expression. "I expect your hard work Izuchan~."

the dark haired male turns and goes back to his office with a smirk on his face knowing that it was his victory then and there. Midoriya stayed silent then went back to work. 

A few hours later, the night shift has come and Midoriya had gotten started on his late chores. Dabi was going to enjoy to make him very miserable. After he was done, he quickly went to the lockers and change back to his regular school uniform. He was starting have some suspicions and heads straight back to his apartment. once he had gotten home, Midoriya was greeted with a small tackle hug.

"Midochan! Welcome home!" A certain duel color of white and red child smiles and greets him.

Midoriya's worries and stress was soon immediately gone.

"Shouchan, I'm home." He smiles then took off his shoes.

Shouto went to the living room and giggles then awaits for him.

"Hey Mido! Our nightly vows."

"Of course."


	3. Sweetness 2- Little Bitter

As they were preparing their sleep, Midoriya covers himself with the blanket, using it as a veil with Shouto holding it in place for him.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Shouchan."

Shouto smiled happily.

" _ **In sickness, in health, through happiness , through sadness. For richer, for poorer.. until death do us apart.**_ "

Midoriya felt happy then gotten up. "I love you Shouto."

"I love you too Midochan!"

With that, the two lovebirds went to go take a bath. Midoriya held the small boy and made sure he didn't drown. It was paradise for him to be with his beloved Shouto while playing with him. Shouto was playing with the duck and being the cute cinnamon roll he was.

"Bubble bubble~." The dueled boy sang and played with the tiny duck that was floating.

"Hey Midochan?"

"Yes?"

"How can chicks float on water?"

Midoriya had to think a bit and knew that Shouto probably wouldn't understand the scientific explanation. So he thought of an idea for him to understand.

"The water is being kind and helping the little chick swim back home to his castle."

Shouto's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Really?! Then.."

The small shota moves then turns to face the greenette with a gentle expression.

"Midochan would be the chick and I'll be the water so I can take you back to your castle!"

Midoriya felt his heart squeezed for a second and the sweetness swelling in his heart. He really loved the boy very much. After taking a bath and eating dinner, the two lay in a soft comfortable bed. Shouto smiles happily as Midoriya held his hand, never letting go of the person he loved dearly.

"Midochan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you very much.. thank you for everything."

Midoriya smiles gently and nods. "I love you too.. thank you for being with me."

They both smiled at each other then starts to fall asleep.

"Ah... _**hello my happy sugar life**_."

By the next day, Midoriya was balancing out his school, work, and his delicate time with Shouto. As he was working. Midoriya wasn't sure if Yaoyurozu was really okay. The small bitterness on the peak of his jar of sweet heart candies was about to be dyed in bitter and posionous taste.

Dabi watches Midoriya from afar and smirks. He really wanted to make Midoriya suffer very much. The manager also listened to others conversations as well.

"Hey Midoriya is really handsome!"

"Yeah! Usually all the girls and so interested in him. To be honest, I wouldn't mind being a little gay for him."

Dabi glares at them mentally and went back to his office. As the 19 year old male was in his office, he smiles and held many pictures of Midoriya.

" _ **I'll make sure that he'll be mine. No one elses...**_ "

After that, the sounds of a girl's muffled cries was made. Dabi looks at his evidence and glares with a blank expression.

" _ **No matter who may be... He's mine.**_ "


	4. Sweetness 3- Somewhat Sweet but Bitter

After days and days, Midoriya had been working so much that he hasn't got to properly spend time with his little shota. He always cleans, wipes, washes, and even scrubbing the disgusting toilets. The greenette was starting to become almost tired and worries about his beloved Shouto not loving him because of the overnight shift. Running back and forth for the past weeks. He had enough after cleaning the toilets again.

" _This can't go on..._ " Midoriya thought to himself every time he returns back and sees his little light sleeping peacefully against the wall with a sad expression.

He closes and locks the door behind him then drops his bag onto the ground. He then hugs the small boy and hugs him, feeling his happiness slipping away.

"Midochan..."

He was starting to have negative and bitter thoughts. Midoriya was thinking about all of the possibilities and his sweet pieces of his happy sugar life leaving or dying in darkness.

" _Please.. Don't leave my happy sugar life!_ "

The jar of his heart cracks a bit.

"Otherwise **I'll go crazy!** "

His eyes glowed to deep dark red that anything would be scared sh*tless.

-Next day-

Another payment came in, Midoriya was happy that he can just relax. Everyone else had the same equal amount. Except for Midoroya again. He stayed silent and knows that his payment didn't match up with the shifts he had made. It was really off. Silently, the greenette made sure that he'll have to talk with his manager.

After everyone went off and did their shifts, he immediately went to Dabi's office and wanted to speak to him. He knocks once, twice, then the third time. Dabi opens the doors for him to enter in. The dark haired male smirks seeing his item walking in.

"Come in Midoriya."

Midoriya walks in and closes the door behind him. He was now face to face with the manager himself.

"Pardon the intrusion..."

Dabi smiles and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Is there something you need Midoriya?"

"It's about my payment.."

"Is that so?"

Midoriya stayed silent then nods. "Yes.. It doesn't match up with the amount of hours I have worked. I'm sure there's a mistake.."

"No its correct."

Dabi then goes close while Midoriya stood still. "No, I worked like I was suppose to."

Dabi smirks and stops as he was really close to him, bodies almost touching.He then softly grabs his cheeks and pulling him closer.

"That's too bad but really you cause trouble here so that's why your pay was cut."

"So basically your allowed to cut my pay?"

"Yes and I can no matter who it may be."

Midoriya was confused and still giving no response. Dabi smirks and leans a bit more closer.

"Of course there is another way to rise it up and being payed more."

He still didn't budge. Dabi then pushes him back almost towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a higher raise by your body. Giving me your love."

"Love?"

"That's right Midoriya.. I love you~." Dabi chuckles darkly and walks closely to pin him down.

A sudden flashback of a certain someone was rising up in his head.

" **T̷h̷i̷s̷ ̷i̷s̷ ̷a̷l̷s̷o̷ ̷l̷o̷v̷e̷ ̷D̷e̷k̷u̷** " 

  
A voice echoes in his head and giggles.

Dabi stops as Midoriya covers his face then left one eye to see. On that eye, it was a sudden deadly green glaring expression.

"This is wrong... you're not suppose to go for underage kids..."

"Hah?"

Midoriya uncovers his face and showed a deadly expresion.

"I saw it.... you brought Yaoyurozu here."

Dabi stayed silent then glares.

"It's like your gross damp smell sallowed her up and its mixing all over the place."

Midoriya glances at the side then saw Yaoyurozu's uniform on the shelf hanging off the edge.

"The scent of you and Yaoyurozu's deeds... its disgusting..."

"S-so what? You can't-"

Midoriya looks at him dead fully in the eyes. Saying "I think the (f*cking) hell not".

"I can.."

Dabi stayed silent and was not expecting for Midoriya sudden statement. He tried to denied.

"I said I can.."

Midoriya took a step forward while Dabi stepped back to his desk. While distracting down on Dabi, he quietly pulled out his phone behind him and started to record.

"The kind and caring manager will be arrested for sexual misconduct."

Midoriya then looked at the storage closet that can be big enough to fit a dead body and stayed silent. Dabi at the other hand had his eyes widened as his secret was coming out.

"What's going to happen after that?"

Dabi growls and glares sharply at his "item".

"Hey.."

"What?"

"Did it sting that badly because everyone payed attention to someone like me and not you?"

Dabi couldn't control his temper anymore.

"OF COURSE IT F*CKING DID!! YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME! BUT THEN I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!! BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO SATISFY MY DAMN URGES FOR YOU!! THEN SHE CONFESSED TO YOU!!! SO I USED YAOYUROZU AS MY TOY TO HAVE MY THOUGHTS AND HER LOVE AWAY FROM YOU!!"

Dabi laughs.

"I made sure of.... it.."

Dabi stop and saw the camera recording where Midoriya had behind him. Catching the perfect view of himself revealing what he truly was. Midoriya stops recording and press play to replay it again. Midoriya was still unfazed and still deadly silent.

"Who... who the hell you think you are?" His voice softens and tried to reach for the phone.

Midoriya moved it away then Dabi had a realization.

"Are you threatening me?!"

No response from the greenette.

"Are you trying to ruin my reputation?!"

Midoriya stayed silent then spoke up.

"I don't care about you or your reputation."

Midoriya replayed the video again.

"Such an amazing face.."

"Give that to me!"

Midoriya moves away again.

"No.. I think I'll post it somewhere on the internet... hey manager?"

Dabi was no longer having the authority over him.

"Even if it doesn't interest me, if its unsightly then I want to break it. I know you have the feelings for it.."

Dabi was a bit confused but afraid of the unknown side of Midoriya.

"Love is something that is _**sweet and happens unintentionally. It's so heartwarming and fluttering**_. But... _**what you should've done was to befriend her and create a bond with each other**_. Teaching her properly about love and ask something in return. _**Asking something bad and bitter like that then its not love at all**_."

Dabi couldn't handle the pressure of the yandere boy.

"Hey manager? _Just give me what I'm owed anyways.._ "


	5. Sweetness 5- Bitter Knife

After school, Midoriya heads out to his workplace and starts to make his way there. He then bumps into a girl who had white hair and red streaks of some parts on her hair. Wearing black leggings with a dirty pink hoodie to match. Along with dirt-covered white shoes and bandages that hide her pale neck skin, tired sore hands, and on the left cheek of her face. It seems like she had been beaten up harshly. She was passing out the missing flyers.

"Please take this..."

Midoriya saw and took the poster then passes by her. He also saw the flyer was a picture of his precious love. As he starts to climb up the stairs and onto the bridge. The greenette stops and turns to lean against the rails then pulling his phone out to take a picture of the person. While also recording to catch some evidence.

"Hmm... Who is this filth? How **_does she know about Shou_**?"

He looks more closely at the resemblance and wasn't sure to suspect the girl whether it's Shouto's Sister or another love rival. He was sure that the girl was going to be his next target. Midoriya didn't want to deal with anything today and just wanted to be with his beloved. He stayed silent and thought for a while.

\-------------------------------------------------

At home, Shouto had just finished up cleaning the clothes and letting them hang and dry outside of their balcony. After that, he was then bored and still awaits his favorite person. He looks around the house and thought for a moment then smiles at his own idea. The small boy went to grab an apron and ties it around his waist then grabbing a wood spoon. Lifting it in the air as if he was having a victory stance.

"Now it's time to cook!" He chirped out loudly.

He turns around and puts down the spoon then getting the pot. As exciting as the thought he had in his mind, he just realized that he didn't know how to cook.

"..... Oh yeah! I can't cook....."

The dueled red and white-haired boy frowns and tears a bit from the realization. Then snaps out of it and heard the rain starting to pour. He went to grab a pole and heads towards the balcony door, opening it enough for him to reach or walking out. Using the pole, it was too short that it can only take a little clothing off the hanging rack. Thus, he couldn't get it after all. He groans and frowns even more. Dropping the pole, Shouto sat down and curled up into a ball.

"I don't get it.... "

Shouto buries himself into his knees and his head becoming spiraling. It was hurting him. It was spinning so much for him. Shouto knows that it won't stop and unsure what to do. He was about to give up.

" ** _It hurts_**..."

" ** _It's okay_**... You don't have to do anything.."

An odd voice and sensation reach out to him. He turns to see who it was but the odd figure had its face blacken out. He couldn't tell who it was but felt that it was someone familiar. It softly touches his cheek in a motherly love way.

" ** _She'll come and get you someday_**..."

Shouto almost recognizes the figure.

"And then, everything will be alright, I'm sure..."

The figure revealed only three appearances. A Snow White hair, a dress of spring white, and eyes that showing a glimpse of craziness.

"Who is this? Who is that?"

"Shouchan?"

Midoroya's voice echoes and made him snap out of the odd dream. Shouto took a few seconds to progress what happens then got up immediately, remembering about the clothes. He looks at the door and the now soaked clothes were heavily wet. The boy frowns again. Midoriya smiles and pats his head while smiling softly.

"You took good care of the house Shouchan. Thank you." Smiling softly.

Shouto's eyes lit up and he smiles happily then hugs Midoriya. Shouto was happy that Midoriya was there in time and once again praising him. Midoriya smiles then gave a blank expression.

"Hey, Shouchan?"

"Yes?"

It was silent for a little.

" ** _Who do you love_** most in the world?"

Shouto looked up, making eye contact with Midoriya's eyes. He smiles happily and cheerfully.

"You, Midochan!"

Midoriya looked in his eyes to find some lies but he knows that Shouto would be telling the truth anyway. He was relieved that his beloved shota was still his. Midoriya had nothing to worried about his little Shouto. After the moment they had, they both once again chatted, had fun, eat their dinner, and finally their vows again. Everything was okay and nothing to get in their way. For now...

A certain adult follows and is obsessed with Midoriya stalks then leaves back home. Now waiting for the next day for a plan. The thrill was exciting him.


	6. Sweetness 6- Obsessively Bitter

By morning, Midoriya was about to go to school and work again. Shouto frowns and would wish that he would go with him.

"Erm... Midochan?"

"Yes?"

Shouto was shy to ask but gathered all the courage to ask.

"I want to come with you!" He yelled like the adorable cinnamon roll he was.

Midoriya was surprised to hear that his cinnamon roll wanted to join him but he knows that it was too risky to bring him outside. So keeping a happy smile on the small boy, he declined.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for worrying about me Shouchan."

Shouto frowns but knows anyway that Midoriya would do his best and could do anything.

"Then I'll be waiting for you to play again okay!"

He smiles and giggles happily. Midoriya did the same as well.

After they both say their goodbyes and hugs, the green-haired boy went off to his work and school. He walks the way to his usual work and still happy that his sugar sweetness from Shouto was really good. He still had yet to learn about love. Midoriya pauses and thought for a bit. Mostly thinking about what other meanings could love to be than rather his c̸h̸i̸l̸d̸h̸o̸o̸d̸ f̸r̸i̸e̸n̸d̸ had told him in the past.

"No... it's not like from before... I know it's not..."

Midoriya thought out loud as he continued walking on the way to his work before school. After a while, someone else had been following but then left to elsewhere.  
————————————————————————  
Midoriya's manager had announced that a new employee was joining in. Which was Yaoyurozu.

Midoriya was surprised that she would work at the same place he had been working with.

"Yaochan?"

"Ah, Midoriya?"

The colleagues were also surprised that the two knew each other. Which flares up half of them to whisper among each other.

"It's good to see you again." Yaoyurozu smiles softly.

Although Midoriya could see that she was still traumatized from the incident. After introductions, the manager pats her shoulder. Yaoyurozu felt instantly scared and accidentally burst out.

All the workers and the manager himself were caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Midoriya stayed silent because he knew what happened.

"Manager, I'll go take her to the break room and also get some water for her."

The manager nods and the rest went back to work. Along with everyone else. Midoriya watches them all went different ways back to work. He then took Yaoyurozu to the break room to let her rest.

"Yayurozu? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?"

Yaoyurozu sighs. "I... I still can't stop thinking about that horrible incident b-but I just.. want to try to get over it...."

Midoriya made a mental note that Yaoyurozu was not okay and needed help.

"Okay.. just take it easy and don't rush it alright?"

The black-haired girl nods and tried her best to calm down. After that, everyone finishes all of their shifts and starting to head back home or to school. Midoriya went back to his school then get it done and over with.

Soon night fell and the green-haired male was walking his way home while being on his phone, using it as a mirror. On the corner of his shut-off phone, there was a figure following him.

What he saw was something chasing him. But he wasn't going to let it get to his happiness and sweetness. So.. he needed to **get rid of it**.


	7. Sweetness 7- Flow of Bitterness

**_Earlier..._ **

Midoriya went shopping with Kirishima. Just dudes being bros. Although he wouldn't say that he sometimes like another company of an acquaintance but it can never compare to his little shota at home. Looking around the store, Midoriya's eyes trailed to a small but cute pomeranian keychain. Or so he thought.

The green-haired boy was about to reach it but Kirishima saw and went in caution mode.

"Wait! Midoriya that's-"

**_SQUEAK!_ **

The extremely loud sound of noise rings through the whole store which made everyone caught by surprise and covering their ears.  
After that, Kirishima and Midoriya both apologized to the owner and bought it anyway.  
———————————————————————-  
 ** _Now to the present!_**

After running around and letting whatever was chasing Midoriya, he made sure to take some shortcuts and alleyways. He then stops in the area where his chaser would be unaware of many people that can be awake at any moment. He waits for them to catch up then turning around to see who it was. While also pretending to look like he was out of breath from running.

"I see you're out of breath Izuku Midoriya."

A familiar voice rang in his ears.

In the shadows, there stood a man that he has interacted with before and after. At school of course.

"Mr. Shigiraki..." He muttered softly.

The man reveals himself in the light and smiles so.. Lovingly sick. And laughing as if he was deceivingly gentle.

"So you've noticed but..."

The older man's smile became wicked and so sickening.

"You had the upper hand. So why come this way?"

Midoriya stood his ground and stares at him blankly.

"I figured you wouldn't come out and so that's why I went this way."

Shigiraki smugly smirks.

"Although... **I want you to stop**.."

The light blue-haired male laughs.

"That **I won't** do.."

Shirataki starts to walk slowly towards the still boy while half lustily daydreaming of how Midoriya would look like in bed and a thrilling relationship.

"Because you're nothing like them. You're so.. perfect.. my type of person to love in the thrill."

Midoriya was having bitter thoughts again. He assumed that Shiragaki was referring to his Shouto.

" ** _You know everything_**.. you now know who I am but... **_unlike those drones_**. That's what **_made me so attracted to you_**. Since this is who I am... I wonder **_how sweet your hair_** is.. **_how sweet and cute it of you becoming embarrassed to open up_** to me. **_Wanting me to pin you, mark you, and f*cking you so senselessly with love.~_** "

He walked closer and closer.

" ** _Bitter_**..." Midoriya thought.

"It's **_so bitter_**..." he mentally thought to himself again.

The teacher was even closer than took his hand, preventing him to fight or run off elsewhere.

"Seeing you going home to someone else drives me rather... delirious.."

The anger and obsession were shown in-front of Midoriya.

"Tell me.. what do you like about her?"

Clearly, a sickening man that wanted to just have him in bed with the bitterness. Made Midoriya's mind fill with negative and heavily hallucinating thoughts of his Shouto being hurt by cruelty.

The older man starts dragging him off to his home where his unaware shota was waiting for him.

"Is it her face?"

**SPLAT!**

"Her voice?"

**SPLISH!**

"Her beauty?"

**SPLASH!**

"If it's her face, I'll smash it.."

Midoriya's hallucination was getting worse with each second.

"If it's her voice, I'll dry it up.."

Shiragaki laughs again and almost made it out halfway.

"If it's beauty then I'll make sure it'll be ugly!"

Shiragaki was so excited that he had forgotten about his surroundings. But because of the bad illusions in Midoriya's view and mind, he unconsciously squeezed his new alarming pomeranian alert keychain.

The older male saw and many patrons have woken up to the sound of the extremely loud noise. Shigiraki clicked his tongue and scoffed softly.

"I suppose that can wait then..."

He let go of Midoriya's hand and parted his way.

... it was too much...

Midoriya couldn't handle any more bad taste from both body and mind. He falls onto his knees, shaken with an unknown emotion that he never wanted to feel ever again.

After a good 5- 10 minutes or whatever long hours it took. The greenette finally calms down but he became numbed and wanted sweetness to re-energize. Once he came home, Shouto was at the door. Welcoming him back home.

"Izu! Welcome,ho-ah!"

The small boy was caught off guard by Midoriya's sudden fall and weight on him.

"Shouchan... Shouchan! I.. I want something sweet..." he begged helplessly.

Shouto didn't know what was up with him. So he let it slide and smiles like the innocent angel he was.

"Okay!"

The boy kissed the other on each cheek and lips.

Midoriya felt like he had been healed again and now easily have forgotten all about the horrible things. With a now cleared mind and easing body. He can now feel safe and sound with a cute and beloved boy in his eyes. But... he still needs to **_get rid of the darkness that dares try to get in the way_** of his love...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please bare with me in this and this is like inspiration from an anime called “Happy Sugar Life” and also I thought like “maybe why not?” As I am making another story! Also this is another of my stories that is from Wattpad and transferring here to AO3. If you like, feel free to follow me on AO3 or on my Wattpad SteampunkandSquidy. Anyways that’s all I wanted to say and thank you for reading this! Have a good day or night!


End file.
